godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Minnete and Mallory
Minnete and Mallory '''were two powerful psychic twins and served as antagonists in the '''Kingdom of Monsters Arc, the Cryog's Revenge Arc, and the Trilopod War Arc. They forcefully took control of Battra and forced him to kill his own sister, Mothra, before they were both eventually killed by King Caesar after losing control of Battra. Appearance Much like the Shobijin, Minnete and Mallory are identical twins with black hair, slender builds, the same pale skin complexions, and plain white eyes. During the Kingdom of Monsters Arc, they both wore matching French school uniforms that consisted of blue berets, blue long-sleeved sweaters over white dress-shirts, black skirts and black dress shoes with long black socks. After taking control of Battra, they change their attire to royal attire with crowns and capes, which emphasized their goal for global domination. During the Cryog's Revenge Arc, while working with Rhizon, they both wore matching military uniforms, which included green vests and pants, combat boots, and berets. They also wore black visors over their eyes. Later on after Rhizon abandoned them, they both wear simple blue hospital cloths. Personality Minnete and Mallory both had linked personalities and had a clear understanding of each others thoughts and feelings through their psychic link. They also had an equal hunger for power and have a deep wish to rule over the world and all of its monsters as "queens". They also had absolutely no regards for the lives they take, many times using their psychic powers to kill soldiers without hesitation, though they did seem to harbor a special bond with Battra, viewing him as their guardian and protector until he finally abandoned them after fighting King Caesar. They also had a deep hatred for Battra's sister, Mothra, blaming her for the death of their mother and wished to bring about her demise. History Minnete and Mallory were both born of French descent as identical twins with very strong psychic powers, which they had often used to communicate with each other mentally. One day in 2003, while playfully hiding from their mother during a vacation to a tropical island, they witnessed a battle between Mothra and Kamacuras, which resulted in the death of their mother. Since then, the two harbored a deep hatred towards Mothra and vowed to exact revenge, which later grew into a dream to one day rule over the world and all of its Kaiju. In 2004, they had apparently been transferred to three different schools in the span of six months due to apparently causing "issues" among the other children. Synopsis Kingdom of Monsters Arc In 2004, Minnete and Mallory are being enrolled in a school in Cherbourg, Normandy, France. This is the third school they have been enrolled into within six months. Whilst on the playground, a group of children are playing soccer and the ball accidentally hits one of the twins. A boy named Lucas goes to get the ball and apologizes to the twins, but Minnete and Mallory use their psychic powers on Lucas, summoning a monster to attack the boy. To the other kids, they don't see the monster, but see the damage on Lucas's body. Later the children are taken to a beach and Mallory and Minnete come across a giant egg that contains Battra, who is in the process of being reincarnated into a fully healed body after his battle with King Ghidorah and Gigan alongside Mothra in 2001. Later, the French military come to beach with the internet to destroy the egg, but Minnete and Mallory kill all the solders in the area. As Battra hatches from the egg, now in his new body, Minnete and Mallory use their psychic powers take control of Battra. They send Battra on a rampage towards Paris where they intend to rule over the city, destroying any military that get in their way. Once they reach Paris, Mallory and Minnete go into a toy store where they dress as queens, but they soon go to find real crowns and Battra begins to form a cocoon around the Eiffel Tower. The twins soon go to the Louvre to get real crowns, killing the soldiers guarding the building to steal the Crown Jewels of France. They soon return to the Eiffel Tower and find that Battra is in his cocoon. As Minnete and Mallory are waiting for Battra to hatch from his cocoon, Radon comes to Paris and attacks Battra and the twins. Battra soon emerges in his Imago Form and the psychic twins order him to attack Radon. The twins soon manage to use their psychic powers to gain control of Radon as well. They soon see a newspaper about Godzilla and intend to have him under their control. They use Battra and Radon to fly to America. Once Minnete and Mallory have reached Washington, they see Godzilla's Atomic Breath being fired up into the sky during his battle with Super MechaGodzilla. The twins order Battra and Radon to head in the direction of the battle. After Super MechaGodzilla manages to take down Godzilla and Guardian King Ghidorah, the twins appear at the scene and see that Godzilla's is weakened. They order Battra and Radon to carry Godzilla to a nuclear power plant and drop him into the plant, reviving Godzilla's power. Minnete and Mallory try to control Godzilla but can't control him. Godzilla fires his Atomic Breath, Mallory and Minette are knocked out from the blast making them loose control of Battra and Radon who battle Godzilla. Cryog's Revenge Arc Years later, Mallory and Minnete have aged to adulthood. Within the four years after Godzilla's supposed death, the twins encounter the Cryog Commander Rhizon, who is disguised as Cryogskie, a Russian arms dealer and industrialist. The twins and Rhizon form an alliance as they both wish to rule Terra. The twins show him their discovery of the damaged body of Guardian King Ghidorah, giving Rhizon the chance to upgrade the dragon into Mecha-King Ghidorah. During their alliance, Minnete and Mallory helped in Rhizon's plan in persuading the world leaders into using his MechaGodzilla drones in 2014. While Rhizon is with the American Senator and shows him Godzilla being attacked by a group of MechaGodzillas in Boston, the twins uses their psychic powers to knock out the seneator when he objects to Rhizon bringing Godzilla to Siberia to be killed. Soon Mallory and Minnete are placed in a machine that will allow them to interface with Mecha-King Ghidorah and so control, sending him to capture Godzilla in Boston and bring him to Siberia. However, once Godzilla is brought to Boston, the twins begin to have difficulties in controlling Mecha-King Ghidorah. As Godzilla battles Mecha-King Ghidorah and the MechaGodzilla drones, his Atomic Breath destroys the tower that allows Mallory and Minnete to interface with the cyborg dragon. This causes both Mecha-King Ghidorah and the psychic twins to become electrocuted, this causes Mallory and Minnete to become knocked out and loose control of Mecha-King Ghidorah. As Anguirus comes to help Godzilla against Mecha-King Ghidorah and the MechaGodzilla drones, the Cryogs abandon Minnete and Mallory as they make their escape just as Godzilla and Anguirus defeat their opponents. Trilopod War Arc After the Cryog and their remaining MechaGodzilla drones follow Mecha-King Ghidorah and Godzilla and Anguirus leave the area, the CKR recover from Kiryu's crash and the Russian military bring them the unconscious bodies of Mallory and Minnete as they are bringing the representatives of other countries who were going to use the MechaGodzilla drones. As Chavez talks with a Russian solider about the twins, Lucy Casprell touches Mallory and Minnete's hands but this causes her to see a vision of Godzilla, King Caesar, Mothra Lea and Baby Mothra battling against Cryog ships. This knocks out Lucy is knocked out and the Russian solider attempts to shoot but is stopped by Chavez and Kiryu. The twins are soon placed on a military plane, while they are drugged, they can still communicate with each through their psychic powers and they managed to call upon Battra again, ordering him to free them from the plane. They tell him to spare the nurses on plane for now until they recover. Once Minnete and Mallory recover, they order Battra to take them to Infant Island to take revenge against Mothra. Mothra is still injured from her battle with Destoroyah but does her battle her brother. When the natives of Infant Island help mother, the twins order him to kill the natives. As Battra battles Mothra Lea and Bady Mothra, Minnete and Mallory go to Mothra and try to kill the Shobijin but Mothra protects them. After Mothra tells her children and the Shonijin to leave to face Battra, Mothra is killed by Battra. Later when Lucy, Kristina and Jason are in Sao Paulo Brazil, as Meganulon eggs are hatching and Godzilla battles Ebirah, Minnete and Mallory send a telepathic message to Lucy, telling her "So it begins...Again." Minnete and Mallory are not content with having destroyed Mothra and intend to go after the Shobijin and Mothra's offspring. The twins and Battra reach Monster Islands were Mallory and Minnete order Battra to act the larvae. However, the Cryogs unleash the Trilopods upon Terra. As the residents of Monster Islands are at war with the Trilopods, Minnete and Mallory witness Battra being overpowered by a Trilopod and having his DNA absorbed. They use their psychic powers to kill the Trilopod Battra but this soon causes them to fall unconscious. After the islands are abandoned, Minnete and Mallory awake up and order Battra to go hunt down Lucy Casprell's team who are trying reawaken King Caesar. The twins and Battra soon reach Okinawa just as the CKR have find King Caesar, as Battra kills the solders, Minnete and Mallory face Lucy, Kristina and Jason. Soon King Caesar wakes up and battles Battra while Mallory and Minnete climb up a cliff after Lucy and her friends. The twins begin to panic when they Battra being overpowered by King Caesar. Soon another Trilopod transport pod appears and Mallory and Minnete get ready to kill Lucy, the Shobijin, Krisitna and Jason but are interrupted by a Trilopod Alpha. As King Caesar kills the Trilopod, Mallory and Minnete knock out Jason and hold Lucy and Kristina hostage as King Caesar growls at the twins in anger. The twins see Battra preparing to blast King Caesar from behind however they are shocked when Battra abandons them. Lucy hits both Mallory and Minnete to free herself and Kristina and King Caesar grabs Lucy, Kristina and Jason as a Trilopod Beta is coming towards them. Mallory and Minnete yell at King Caesar, demanding him to bring back Lucy and the others but King Caesar slams his paw on top of the twins, killing them. Post-Trilopod War Arc While Mallory and Minnete themselves don't appear, they are mention by the Shobijin and Earth Defenders as they are explaining to Fairy Tail mages who they are and how they came to Earth Land. The Shobijin tell the mages about how Minnete and Mallory controlled Battra and made him kill Mothra. Mallory and Minnete are also shown when to the core Fairy Tail mages in Godzilla's memories by the Shobijin, showing how the twins tried used Battra to tracks down King Caesar and showing how the wins were destroyed. Abilities 'Psychic Powers: ' Mallory and Minnete possess powerful psychic powers that they seem to have born with. They use these powers to communicate with each other mentally but they can use these powers to actually control kaiju such as Battra, Radon and Mecha-King Ghidorah (Though the latter was more difficult to control). They can also use their psychic powers to knock-out people and even kill them. In some cases, when they do attack a person with their powers, the victim can sometimes see an image as part of the attack such as they case when they attacked the boy Lucas in school, the psychic attack manifested as a monster that Lucas could see but the other children could not. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Female Characters